


Rodzinka.amb

by Grisznak



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zajmowanie się oberonowym potomstwem to ciężki kawałek chleba, nawet dla kogoś takiego jak Dworkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodzinka.amb

**Author's Note:**

> Miniaturka napisana po pierwszej lekturze "Kronik Amberu" Zelaznego.

Wróciwszy z kolejnej ze swoich licznych wypraw, Oberon był zaskoczony, iż u bram zamku Amber nie powitało go żadne z jego potomstwa. Przywykł, że za każdym razem wylatuje cała gromadka, krzycząc najgłośniej jak tylko się da: „Tata, a on znowu...“, „Tata, to wcale nie tak, bo to ona pierwsza...“ i tak w kółko. Uznał, że ten spokój, acz niewątpliwie miły, wydaje mu się nieco podejrzany. Pojawienie się na schodach przygarbionego Dworkina nie ostudziło temperatury jego podejrzeń.

\- Naprawdę, mam już tego dosyć, Oberonie - starzec pokręcił głową. - Wychowywanie twojego potomstwa przerasta moje siły - dodał, gdy obaj wchodzi do środka.

\- Co się stało?

\- Bleys narzekał od dłuższego już czasu, że wyznaczyłeś mu za małe kieszonkowe. W końcu powiedział, że ma dosyć i że jedzie do cieni, żeby pokazać, iż sam potrafi na siebie zarobić.

\- To chyba dobrze.

\- No, nie wiem. Udał się do cienia - Ziemi gdzie założył własną kompanię finansową o nazwie „Amber Gold“. Zaledwie wczoraj Benedykt pojechał go wyciągać z więzienia.

\- Rozumiem. Ale to chyba jeszcze nie taki problem. Benedykt powinien dać sobie radę...

\- Llewella i Fiona poszły na plażę i pokłóciły się o coś, sam nie wiem dokładnie, o co, ale skończyło się tym, że Llewella mało nie utopiła Fiony, a potem obraziła się na cały świat, udała się do Rebmy i siedzi tam od dwóch tygodni, twierdząc, że ma cały Amber w... ekhm, mniejsza z tym i że już tu nie wróci.

\- Przejdzie jej za miesiąc, jak zwykle. A Fiona?

\- Mówiła, że nic się nie stało, ale to mnie właśnie martwi najbardziej. Zwłaszcza, że dzień później "przypadkiem" próbowała z mojego laboratorium podprowadzić truciznę.

\- Chyba muszę z nimi porozmawiać... Te dzieciaki gotowe się kiedyś pozabijać. Dobrze, że przynajmniej Eryk i Corwin są na tyle rozsądni....

\- Chyba muszę cię zmartwić, panie, ale...

\- Co?

\- Uznałem, że dobrze będzie nauczyć ich gry w szachy.

\- Zgadzam się, to dobry pomysł.

\- Nie do końca. Corwin pokonał Eryka w pięciu partiach na pięć rozegranych. Ten się chyba zdenerwował i rozbił szachownicę o jego głowę.

\- Czy Corwinowi coś się stało?

\- Skądże, spędził dwa dni nieprzytomny i ocknął się dziś rano... - te ostatnie słowa Dworkin wypowiedział tonem, który zdawał się świadczyć, że nie był zachwycony z powodu szybkiego powrotu Corwina.

\- Całe szczęście. To zdolny i bystry chłopak, szkoda byłoby... - Oberon otworzył drzwi do sali tronowej i zatrzymał się jak wryty.

\- No właśnie, o tym chciałem powiedzieć...

Na monumentalnym tronie władcy Amberu ktoś namalował niezgrabnie farbą napis „Eryk jest gupi“ a niżej, wielkimi literami „CORWIN KRUL!“. Jeszcze niżej zaś ktoś starannie wykaligrafował „A Deirdre królowa!“.


End file.
